warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Starsight
STARSIGHT ~ WINDCLAN ~ WARRIOR Starsight is a WindClan cat, a former loner, daughter of Tree and Violetshine, sister of Rootpaw and Needlepaw. She has a special power inherited from her father, but is slightly different. She can converse with StarClan cats and can request their aid. She is the cat that I'm roleplaying as in the WindClan Roleplay. APPEARANCE Starsight is a light brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes. She is repeatedly described as lithe and wiry. Her eyes glow a striking purple when she is communicating with StarClan/using her power. Her left ear is nicked at the top and she has a scar on her shoulder that runs across both shoulder blades. She looks nothing like her siblings Rootpaw and Needlepaw. PERSONALITY Starsight is an enigmatic cat. She does not often display emotions, but she does think herself as an outcast as she is often set apart from others because of her special powers. She is determined and would not often rest until she achieves her goal in mind. Starsight is often plagued with huge responsibilities ever since entering WindClan as WindClan's sole direct connection to StarClan. Starsight feels burdened by this and doesn't confide in anyone as she doesn't want to share the burden. Starsight, to her few friends, is a quirky and resilient cat, and prefers to act like a normal cat, though she really isn't. HISTORY Starsight was born to Tree and Violetshine of SkyClan under an unknown name, though most suspect her old name was Heatherkit. Along with her siblings Rootkit and Needlekit. Heatherkit inherited Tree's special power of conferring with ghostly cats, but she was able to confer with StarClan cats purely and call upon their aid, in the waking world, without the need of visions or dreams. At first when Leafstar discovered Heatherkit￼'s power, she immediately apprenticed Heatherkit to Fidgetflake of SkyClan when she was old enough, and the leader constantly pressured Heatherpaw to call upon their ancestors for help, but Heatherkit could not use this power without its side effects, which was a dull, but annoying headache that impaired her thinking. Leafstar made her do it repeatedly, and coupled with a disinterest in herbs, Heatherpaw grew frustrated and lashed out at Leafstar, protesting that she was a normal cat too. But Leafstar only laughed, saying that she could never be normal, but with the encouragement of both Fidgetflake and Frecklewish, Leafstar changed Heatherpaw to a normal warrior apprentice, apprenticed to Hawkwing. Though Hawkwing was sympathetic, it only made Heatherpaw grow even more frustrated as she wanted to be normal. Finally, reaching her breaking point, Heatherpaw ran away from the Clan, breaking Tree and Violetshine's hearts, along with her siblings'. To seal up the heartbreak, SkyClan completely and wholly forgot about her and her name was forgotten and never brought up again. Heatherpaw renamed herself Star for unknown reasons, perhaps to forget about about the past. ￼Star taught herself how to hunt and fight, and eventually mastered how to use her power without having its side effects. Star's SkyClan traits and skills were forgotten as her hind muscles and haunches became less defined after moons of nonuse. She became less filled out and more lithe and wiry, though her muscles remained. Her body lengthened out and wasn't as compact as before. She had thrown away her past completely, and her personality became enigmatic and slightly unfeeling because of it. Finally, Star stumbled upon the other Clans. Her head told her to go to ThunderClan, but her heart yearned for WindClan and the moor. Star appeared in a time of great need, which was when the Moonpool froze over. Harestar allowed her to go through a trial period before letting Star join WindClan. Star became Starpaw even though she already was the age fit to be a warrior. Then she was renamed Starsight when she passed her assessment for her powers. StarClan spoke through Starsight, and Starsight was pivotal in letting the Clans regain their faith in lost stars. Starsight now partakes in normal warrior duties after the events of Lost Stars. She wants to live a normal life. RELATIONSHIPS Tree - Starsight was distant from her father and never really felt a connection with him. She easily forgot him, and so did he. Violetshine - Starsight often quarreled with her mother, and they had a tight, tense and strained relationship. Violetshine angrily forgot her, and Starsight did too. Rootpaw and Needlepaw - Starsight never really connected with her siblings and easily forgot them. QUOTES "I just want to be normal. I just want to be myself. Why can't you leave me alone?" -Heatherpaw to Leafstar "You were a terrible mother! You always only saw me as a tool and nothing else! You only value me because I'm in Leafstar's radar!" -To Violetshine "I hardly remember who my father was. It's better that I don't, actually." -To Harestar TRIVIA * Usually cats don't have the prefix Star but Starsight was a former loner and Harestar didn't bother changing her name. * She looks exactly like Heathertail, which makes Breezepelt suspicious of her. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Former Outsiders Category:Content (Mooneffects)